1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a labelling device, especially for recording tape cassettes, comprising a magazine for the cassettes to be labelled, a feed device which pushes the cassettes one after another out of the magazine and stepwise into a guide track, and comprising, disposed along the guide track one after another in the feed direction of the cassettes, at least one device for applying an adhesive or adhesive aid onto one surface of the cassette, at least one label box and at least one pressure stamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recording tape cassettes possess, on each of their two faces, a raised region at which the drive device and the sound film head or heads of the recording or play-back device engage the tape, and also a recessed area onto which a label is applied. Instructions by the manufacturer and/or information to be recorded on the tape are usually printed on the label, or the labels are provided for writing on by the user. In order permanently to fix the labels onto the cassette, either a suitable adhesive is applied onto the rear face of the label or the recessed area is treated with a solvent, which makes the plastic material of the cassette sticky.
Various devices are already known, by which labels can be applied onto recording tape cassettes.
A first known apparatus possesses a rectilinear transportation track, on which the cassettes are transported continuously through the device standing upright on one of their narrow edges. At the inlet end of the transportation track a horizontal cassette magazine is disposed together with an automatic feed apparatus which pushes the cassetes from the magazine onto the track. On each side of the transport track a labelling drum is disposed, which cooperates with an associated, likewise horizontal label box. Both the labelling drums take the labels from the associated label boxes, guide them if necessary past a wetting roller and transfer the labels simultaneously onto a cassette passing between the drums. The cassettes are then guided through between a plurality of pressing rollers disposed in pairs on either side of the transport track. The labelled cassettes are then removed from the outlet end of the transport track.
This apparatus requires a complicated electronic control in order to provide assurance that each label brought forward by the labelling drum is transferred accurately into the recessed area of the cassette continuously passing by.
Another known apparatus possesses a vertical cassette magazine from which there is supplied a transport track on which the cassettes lie and are transported stepwise through the apparatus. Laterally alongside the transport track and after one another in the transporting direction, two label boxes are disposed with labels lying one upon another. In the region of each label box a stamp is provided which can be moved pneumatically up and down and also swung transversely to the transport track. The stamp plate of this stamp is provided with openings connected to a suction line. A turn-over device for the cassettes is disposed along the transport track between the two label boxes with the associated stamps. In this apparatus, each stamp is swung over the associated label box and is then lowered on to the stack of labels and a label is sucked on to the stamp. The stamp together with the label is then raised, swung over the transport track and, during an interruption between two steps of the cassette transportation, is lowered onto a cassette. After pressing the labels on to the cassette, the suction is interrupted and the stamp raised.
It will be understood that this apparatus requires a complicated control device which synchronizes the mechanical movements and the pneumatic installation in order that the labels can be taken from the label boxes and applied onto the appropriate area of the cassette.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus, which is constructed considerably more simply and therefore is more reliable in operation than the known apparatuses, wherein all the necessary movement sequences are synchronized mechanically with one another and in which, with a high throughput rate, a hitherto not achievable accuracy of the positioning of the labels is possible.